


The Enemy Within

by Valika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Trailer, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is made for the story with the same title written by doylefan22 as a trailer for Merlin Big Bang (a.k.a. Paper Legends) 2012.</p><p>Music: "Dark Empire" by X-Ray Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enemy Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497655) by [doylefan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylefan22/pseuds/doylefan22). 



[Enemy Within](http://vimeo.com/46570564) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: morgause

Here is the [download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?r3dmaumaapo3i3u) of the video. (13 MB WMV from Mediafire)


End file.
